Tortura
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: One-Shot. Haou&Johan. Después de ser capturado por los esbirros de Haou, Johan sólo espera la muerte a manos del Rey Supremo, pero antes, éste planea torturarlo, ¿de qué forma?


**Tortura.**

Una voz angelical resonaba por las paredes. Una mujer emitía su canción resonante, una y otra vez, sin descanso, sin ningún temor de ser atacada. Johan podía escucharla a lo lejos, aunque no entendía sus palabras, así como tampoco entendía qué hacía ella allí, en el mismo infierno, cantando su canción. ¡Debía huir, debía advertirle de él! Haou era un desalmado, si la oía, si la encontraba, terminaría muerta. Pero sus músculos no le respondían, nisiquiera sabía dónde estaba, si arriba o abajo, si vivo o muerto. Quizá era la canción de un ángel, llamándolo a despertar a su nueva vida. Quizá seguía dormido en la seguridad de su refugio y el canto era sólo su imaginación... Quizá se estaba volviendo loco.

Con muchísima dificultad abrió los pesados párpados, enfocando un lugar en penumbras. La única fuente de luz provenía de un candelabro en la esquina más alejada de la habitación, cuya llama estaba por extinguirse y teñía a todos los objetos de un color sanguinolento. No había nadie allí, ni se escuchaba ninguna canción tampoco. ¿La mujer habría sido capturada por Haou? ¡Pero había sido tonta al cantar así, era su destino obvio!

Johan se removió, sintiendo al mismo tiempo un horrible dolor desgarrarle el abdomen y los brazos. Su cuerpo apenas le respondía y cuando logró enfocarlo se dio cuenta de que había sido brutalmente golpeado. Tenía moretones y sangraba por todos lados. Así que eso era, había sido capturado por el Rey Tiránico, Haou. Y sus esbirros se habían contentado con golpearlo antes de llevarlo a sus pies. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿dónde podría estar? ¿Le daría tiempo de escapar?

Un grito se escapó de sus labios al volver a moverse. Estaba tirado de cualquier forma sobre el frío suelo y sus articulaciones formaban ángulos extraños. Lo habían dejado sin atar porque sabían que no podría moverse, quizá tenía la mitad del esqueleto roto, ¿por qué no lo habían matado y ya? Prefería la muerte a servir a aquél desalmado rey, prefería reunirse con sus amigos, su familia, todos llevados a la muerte por el dictador, a seguir sus órdenes, a implorar perdón, porque pensándolo detenidamente, eso era lo que buscaban de él, que llorara y suplicara en sus últimos momentos de vida.

Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada. Y se quedó estático, ahí donde estaba, por lo menos otra media hora, escuchando los sonidos del exterior. Un millón de pasos marchaban en todas direcciones, gente que sin duda conformaba el ejército de Haou y que se dirigía a atacar otra aldea. Tembló al saber el destino de aquellos que no podía ayudar, pero su sufrimiento no duró lo suficiente, pues la puerta se abrió y la poca luz que había iluminó a un hombre moreno y de cabello castaño, que se acercaba hacia él. Entonces el sufrimiento fue cambiado por odio, por miedo. Tenía a Haou frente a él, pero estaba indefenso. No tardaría en morir, pero esperaba fuese rápido.

El hombre frente a él se agachó con una sonrisa fría en los labios, poco natural y sin duda fingida. Sus ambarinos ojos parecían recorrer, con cierta alegría, los moretones y golpes que Johan tenía y sus manos, libres de la pesada armadura que solía llevar, vagaban por sobre el aire, encima de su cuerpo, sin duda decidiendo qué lugar sería mejor atacar primero. Su presencia imponía más que la de un batallón completo, tanto que parecía aplastarte contra el suelo con tan sólo mirar sus ojos, o querer huir hasta los confines del universo sólo para no estar cerca de él. Johan, no obstante, le sostuvo la mirada con la valentía estúpida de un hombre que sabe que va a morir. Temerle no cambiaría su destino y si iba a ser asesinado, al menos opondría resistencia.

—Eres interesante —declaró el rey, con un tono monótono, como si estuviese hablando del clima o algo aún más trivial—. Es una desgracia que seas también un imbécil. Sin embargo, si te unes a mis tropas, otro podría ser tu destino. Estoy seguro de que no deseas morir, pero si eres lo suficientemente obstinado, no dudes que lo haré, te asesinaré.

—Entonces mátame —articuló él, moviendo la mandíbula extremadamente lento. Haou sonrió nuevamente, le habían contado sobre el egoísmo del muchacho y que éste siempre se sacrificaba por los demás, pero no le iba a permitir manipularlo para cumplir tal deseo.

—Sin duda eres un imbécil —afirmó y su joven mano se cerró alrededor de una de sus muñecas, la cual hizo un chasquido al quebrarse. Johan aguantó la respiración y no gritó, pero no sabía cuánto más aguantaría—. No cumpliré tus caprichos, humano. Quizá la muerte es tu destino, pero no morirás sin antes haberme servido.

El rebelde cerró los ojos, esperando un puñetazo que no llegó. La mano de Haou se quedo inmóvil en su barbilla y lo obligó a levantar la vista hacia él. De cerca, Johan le parecía aún más fascinante. Sus ojos color verde parecían opacos, aunque en tiempos mejores, le habían contado, brillaban como las mismas esmeraldas que él llamaba su familia. Aún así, había en ellos pasión, determinación, furia. Todos esos sentimientos que le evocaba y que lo hacían sentirse, de alguna manera, completo. Su existencia no se justificaba si no había nadie que lo odiara. Y allí tenía al más grande de todos, el líder de los rebeldes, odiándolo... pero a sus pies. ¿Cómo lo torturaría? Había tantas formas y su cuerpo estaba tan lastimado... un simple roce lo haría suplicar.

Examinó su rostro con detenimiento, la piel pálida, las cejas azules haciendo juego con el alborotado cabello, los pómulos, las pestañas. Su cara era lo único que estaba intacto, lo único que no habían golpeado ni hecho sangrar. Quizá debía empezar por allí, un poco de sangre en ese bonito rostro sería lo adecuado. Se acercó un poco más, hasta que sus alientos se rozaron. El prisionero se quedó de piedra y el Rey soltó una risa despectiva y cruel antes de besarlo.

Johan nunca habría creído eso de Haou. Era un sentimiento imponente, algo que lo consumía, la misma pasión que le faltaba a los movimientos del Rey, pero que se transmitía en esa simple acción. El hombre lo había besado y demonios, ¡qué beso! Mientras parpadeaba y ordenaba a sus músculos hacer hasta lo imposible por apartar a su captor de sus labios, Johan se dio cuenta de que poco a poco se iba rindiendo. La lengua del moreno acariciaba sus labios, los succionaba y eso, de alguna manera, le estaba gustando. ¿Por qué demonios...? Ni él mismo lo entendía. No hasta que Haou mordió su labio con rudeza, hasta hacerlo sangrar. Él contuvo un grito y sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre. Entonces la lengua del rey se abrió camino hasta llegar a la suya, parecía un vampiro a punto de terminar con su presa. No había ningún control en sus pensamientos y en su cuerpo. ¿Iba a ser comido por Haou? Pero aquello no duró demasiado.

—Te dije que eras idiota y no me retracto —cuando Haou se separó, tenía un poco de sangre tiñiendo sus labios. La visión era terrorífica y a la vez, algo seductora—. Creo que he encontrado la forma de torturarte, estúpido humano. Y es perfecta, porque además la disfrutas —su mano se deslizó por su rostro, acariciándolo con cierta parsimonia, antes de volverse a inclinar otra vez sobre él.

—Déjame en paz —pidió el de cabello azul—. Maldito Haou.

Volvió a ser callado por la invasión de la boca del Rey, quien quería repetir el proceso, aunque esta vez tardándose más en la inspección de los labios de su rehén. Johan no podía dejar aquello así, definitivamente no. Haou Juudai no iba a salirse con la suya, si creía que le estaba gustando... bueno, sí, le estaba gustando, pero no sería por mucho tiempo, incluso si eso le acarreaba la muerte. Él, quien había estado pasivo, hizo acopio de fuerzas para ser de pronto el dominante y sin ningún cuidado o aviso previo también lo mordió, aunque con menor intensidad, casi como si estuviese jugando o casi con cariño. Aquello al Rey le disgustó.

—No me subestimes —musitó, con la voz llena de furia—. Aún puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo. Una simple mordida no me detendrá.

Esas simples palabras lograron que Johan se derrumbara. Haou planeaba torturarlo más y más. Sintió cómo su cuerpo era levantado y después arrojado a una superficie mullida y calentita. Sus miembros se paralizaron al instante y suplicó por la muerte por primera vez, a lo cual Haou respondió con una carcajada.

—¿Ahora sí quieres morir? —inquirió, cirniendo su cuerpo seductoramente por sobre el del muchacho—. Creo que eso tardará.

Lo siguiente que supo Johan fue que sus gritos desgarraron el aire. Y que la mujer que cantaba, esta vez lo hacía de manera frenética, anunciando su próxima muerte.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Vale, desde hace días que esta pareja ronda por mi cabeza, no sé por qué, creo que la culpa la tiene el fandom en inglés y yo por leer los escritos LOL. Ahm, bueno, esto lo escribí para un concurso en el foro de CemZoo, como siempre LOL. El concurso se llama "enséñame a besar" y debes elegir un beso y escribir de él. Escogí el 'cazador', aquél donde, obviamente se muerde al otro. Sólo que yo lo convertí en algo sádico~ ahhh, me encantó este fanfic, no sé por qué x'D, aunque me duele ver a Johan todo lastimado. El final lo dejé libre, pueden imaginarse lo que gusten. O Haou lo torturó a golpes o quizá le hizo algo más interesante~ deséenme suerte en el concurso, espero ganar con esto x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar si tienen tiempo :3.

Ja ne!


End file.
